Elizabethfarbota
|alliances = |place = 4/16 |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 35 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/18 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 6 |dayslasted = 41 |totalchallengewins = 9 |totalvotes = 12 }} Elizabethfarbota, also known as "Elizabeth" or "Liz", is a contestant from Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie and Survivor: Death Valley. Elizabeth avoided Tribal Council during the early portion of the game due to Rano's challenge win streak and JJ's evacuation. At her first Tribal Council after the Mass Mutiny, she joined her tribe in picking off one of the original Hazo members. At the merge, she formed an alliance with Jessie, Edvin, and Jose, and strung along Ci'ere and Valentin, to pick off her original tribemates Wendy and Benj. After they succeeded, the old Hazo tribe banded together and forced a rock draw, causing her ally Edvin to be eliminated by rock draw. After Ci'ere was idoled out her original tribe continued to be picked off, but she was able to be the last member standing at the Final 4 due to the social bonds she had formed with the other players. However, when she lost immunity she was unanimously voted out as the clear underdog threat to win if she made it to the end. Elizabeth voted Jackson to win as she believed he had complete control over his own game and getting to the end. Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie Name(Age): Elizabeth (22) Tribe Designation: Nationality: Canadian Personal Claim to Fame: Working hard at my job to save up and buy my own car within a year and a half while in University getting good grade and maintaining a social life. Inspiration in Life: My mom. She was a hard worker despite having shitty luck when it came to jobs and never gave up during her fight with cancer. Hobbies: board games, reading, binge watching tv shows and movies. Pet Peeves: When people don’t signal when driving or cut you off, and hypocrites. Survivor Contestant You are Most Like and Why: Kelley Wentworth because she never gave up despite being on the bottom, gave it her all/fought hard and was loyal to the people she's with y’all xD. Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Elizabeth (23) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: An igloo somewhere in Canada Claim To Fame: Finding an idol in Koror 45 mins before I was supposed to be voted out Inspiration In Life: Jake Fielding for winning abunch of orgs Pet Peeves: People who don't signal while driving and incorrect use of their/there/they're Previous Season, Finish: Ile Saint Marie - 4th :( Favorite Past Moment: Always forgetting to add Andrea to alliances Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Benj for handling his blindside super well <3 Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: no comment What's Your Reason For Returning?: I wanna win Voting History Trivia *Elizabeth holds the record for most days on a single tribe, spending 35 consecutive days on the tribe. *Every time Elizabeth received votes, she received exactly 3. *Elizabeth is the only two-time player to only have ever been a member of two tribes. Category:Île Sainte-Marie Castaways Category:Female Castaways Category:Rano Tribe Category:4th Place Category:PotS Runner-Up Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Amargosa Tribe Category:Returnee Category:17th Place